classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
Wild Mass Guessing
It's our very own page of crazy theories, inspired by the one on TV Tropes! Old WMGs =Sigma's family is a series of super sexy clones made from Alpha's DNA= * There is no father in the family and all the girls looked eerily similar. Also the greek lettering would make sense if the mother was the "Alpha" ** Marisol, the odd one out, was clearly adopted. * Half confirmed, half disproved. They're not quite clones and they're not made from Alpha's DNA, but they are Artificial Humans with only slight genetic differences from each other. =Violet is a superhero.= * She sneaks out at night and doesn’t tell her parents where, clearly she only goes to clubs for clues and then kicks criminal but till morning, sneaking in just in time for breakfast. ** And it's not as if she'd need to sleep. ** And she also has a super hero license! =Amity is actually Manami Akutsumaki under a false name.= * Manami's power was stated to be shapeshifting into whatever the person looking at her would be most attracted to (although this was never demonstrated because the setting of TNG moved before Manami could grow up). Amity's is extremely similar; her power seems to be merely appearing as the viewer's ideal rather than actually turning into it, but this could either be Fawe having changed his mind about the power or a misleading explanation on the character's part. The power is specific enough that it would probably be quite rare, if not completely unique, and it would allow the 15-year-old Manami to pass herself off as a 22-year-old. Also, "Amity Street" is a flashy enough name that it's easy to believe it's a pseudonym. And Fawe rarely reuses a power without reusing the character who had it first. ** This theory is somewhat undermined by the fact that Manami's blind without her power and no reference was ever made to Amity being unable to see while she had the depowering sickness. ** And Amity works as a therapist (see below), which is improbable for a 22-year-old and downright absurd for a 15-year-old. Between Fawe personally Jossing the idea of Amity being supersmart and the fact that we saw''Manami when she was a toddler and she wasn't freakishly smart then, we can rule out the possibility that Manami/Amity is a child prodigy who started her studies when she was like two years old. Barring some convoluted workaround that I'm really not dedicated enough to think through and put up, this theory is pretty much dead. But I'm sticking to the parts about Amity being not really 22 and using an alias. *** Just so you know: A grad student can work as a therapist but only under the supervision of a licensed professional. Though, personally, I'd recommend avoiding this sort of therapy. Generally these kinds of therapists work at University Centers to help with things like test anxiety and the like. ** Thoroughly Jossed when Amity was revealed to be Marjorie from the Shadow Games. =Ryu is aware he is living in a chat RP.= * Ryu has made references to himself being a character in a game and has recognized that the world he came from is a fictional construct. Therefore, it stands to reason that if Ryu can intrinsically identify one fictional universe, he can do the same for a second. He has most likely not said anything regarding this because he's realized that if everyone knows, it's like announcing the sky is blue, and if everyone doesn't know, it makes him look even stranger and out-of-place than he already is. ** Since when does Ryu care about looking strange or out of place? =Ken Maxwell ''Loves His Sister= * His hatred of Jiaxua is pure jealousy. ** This is pretty much confirmed (ICly - though only in his thoughts so far - as well as OOCly). The only question left is whether he loves Erika or just lusts after her. =Tamsyn is a clone of Tansy= * Spiky hair, red eyes, similar sounding name, inordinate love for nachos... ** Tamsyn is clearly an anagram of "Tansy M." The M quite obviously stands for one of five six an unbounded number''of things: *** 1. Multiple, therefore implying the existence of multiple Tansies. This is the simplest and therefore most likely scenario. *** 2. Milder, implying that Tamsyn's appearance isn't quite as evil-intoned as Tansy's was, but the intention is clearly the same. *** 3. Mission, demonstrating Cameo's mission to get Tansy into T3G. *** 4. Makeshift, exemplifying how Cameo wanted to make a character but couldn't think of anything so cobbled together a revision of Tansy. *** 5. Manticore, because Bruce couldn't think of a fifth. *** 6. Michaels, because she married Matthew Michaels. ** Confirmed... sort of. (Perhaps the M in Tansy M stands for Michelle?) =Fly and the Scot are the same person from different points in time.= * Fly is the Scot after he goes insane (for some reason we don't know about). The Scot's reasons for wanting his future self dead could be any of a number of things; it could be because he believes it's the only way to get him to stop messing up history, meant as a mercy kill, or perhaps Fly's death is required to prevent his timeline from coming to pass. (For that matter, Fly could be a version of the Scot that escaped from an alternate timeline, rather than his future self per se. The difference probably doesn't matter a whole lot.) They don't look the same, but stress could account for at least some of that, or maybe Fly/The Scot/The Flot got his appearance altered by surgery or a meta to throw his past self off his trail. ** The fact that the Scot acted ''exactly like Fly once things got rolling when he took Darcy time-traveling would seem to support this theory, although it's also possible that Fly was just impersonating him. (I don't know why he would bother, and that would make Fly an implausibly good actor for someone so nervous and unstable, and the different looks are still a factor, but it's not impossible.) ** Also note that Fly's body-snatching ability means that looking dissimilar is meaningless. * This has also been partially confirmed and partially Jossed. Fawe confirmed OOCly that Fly eventually manages to get the Scot to kill him, thereby stealing his body. So the Scot sort of did turn into Fly, but they have different souls/minds/consciousnesses. =Elly secretly enjoys being Haley= * She gets to get laid without ruining her reputation! =The Scot is a Time Lord.= * Oh, come on, you were all thinking it. * I think he's thinking it. =Sigma is actually a Stepford Smiler.= * She's cheerful, optimistic and always trying to see the best in everyone and brighten someone's day. This wouldn't be so bad... except it never turns off. She never seems angry, frustrated, depressed, or even worried, and it certainly doesn't help that nearly every sentence she makes ends in "^_^". This combined with her Artificial Human status means she could easily be a Type B ("The character seems to be kind and cheerful, but her True Self is motiveless and hollow"), that could with the right provocation, crack and go completely insane. =Miss Stroud and Mr Edwards are not only the same person, they are actually Amity.= * They both seem to have identical offices, the same receptionist, and are yet to be seen at the same time. Plus, Miss Stroud appeared to be incredibly beautiful to Darcy, whereas Edwards was incredibly handsome to Ophelia. ** Confirmed OOCly by Fawe, and then subsequently in the narration. =Wilt blamed any post-apocalyptic/severely abnormal timeline he came across on Wes.= * While plenty of the ones on the Frogbot tape (maybe even the majority!) really were Wes' fault, he just assumed any apocalypse he saw was Wes's fault without trying too hard to prove it. He'd probably justify this by saying that proof is meaningless when your foe can rewrite history. However, a significant number of them were not in fact Wes's fault; he isn't the only character who could cause the end of the world as we know it (or at the very least trash Seattle pretty effectively -- it's not like we saw the rest of the world on the tape), just the one who'd have the easiest time of it, and the easiest one to blame since he doesn't have to be demonstrably personally responsible. ** It could be that someone else's power went horribly wrong, or the person wielding it went completely off the deep end. Maybe Everett's nightmare world leaked out into the real world (or it stayed put, but he pulled in the whole city and just about everyone died), maybe one of our mad scientists' experiments had unexpected and catastrophic consequences ("I never thought I'd see a resonance cascade, let alone create one..."), maybe it's just that someone who had the potential to swiftly destroy the whole Seattle metropolitan area (directly like Tamsyn or indirectly like Jareth) flipped their shit and went on a rampage through North America. ** It could be that Kesara decided she wasn't getting enough supervillainy done and she decided to put her vast resources towards taking over and/or destroying the world. ** It could be that a plot that ended fine in the master timeline didn't go so great in that one timeline. The world was threatened a fair few times during T2G. ** It could be something that really had nothing to do with any of the PCs at all, like a nuclear war that wasn't related to a plot, or total cosmic bad luck such as an asteroid hitting the Earth. But that's kind of boring to speculate about, by comparison. * For that matter, maybe some of them were Wilt's fault. Maybe he tried to kill Wes with too much firepower and caused so much collateral damage that the apocalypse happened anyway. * As touched upon higher up the list of bullet points: It's possible that some of them aren't even legitimately post-apocalyptic, just places where the city of Seattle is a disaster area and the rest of the country is perfectly fine, which greatly expands the pool of characters whose fault it could be. This variant of the theory is more likely if he just made the tape as propaganda to turn Dora against Wes, or if he was lying about what the goal of his universe-hopping was and he actually didn't need to leave the city; the Shadow Games were apparently nowhere near Seattle, so he'd have to leave the area to get access to Isiah's body. =Amity is Soi and Rory's time-traveling kid from the future.= * It was suggested that Amity's power could be the result of mixing Soi's power with Rory's, and this is made even more plausible by the similarities between Amity's power and that of Soi's sibling Manami (as noted and WMG'd upon above). However, Amity/Marjorie was originally from the twentieth century (the current instance of her is presumably a clone but that doesn't really matter), which was obviously long before either Soi or Rory was born, never mind any time when the two of them might procreate. Therefore, for this family tree to be accurate, Amity must have traveled back in time, or perhaps been sent back by a third party to preserve the timeline. =The following real people are/were metahumans in this universe.= * Being metas would also make it possible for Space Needle clones of any of them to exist in the present, too. ** Theodore Roosevelt: Noted for his ability to kick an anomalous amount of ass. Some of the authors suggested that his powers have to do with the kicking of ass (invulnerability in particular was suggested because of the time he all but shrugged off being shot) and some of them said that this would undermine President Roosevelt's awesomeness and thus he should have a totally unrelated power. ** David Bowie: "Make way for the Homo Superior!" Powers not specified. ** AndrewHussie: He was speculated to be a born meta just because that's the only way he would have been able to complete Homestuck in the For Want of a Nail timeline. His power is Super Trolling. (Whatever that means.) ** The Stig: In his own series, The Stig is Shrouded In Myth: "Some say his tears are adhesive, and that if he caught fire he would burn for a thousand days. All we know is, he's called The Stig." His powers could be damn near anything. Yun did speculate that he had either the power of superhuman reaction time or specifically car-related powers, however. ** Walt Disney: Theorized to have a power that boosts other people's happiness (much like Elly Cyrus), and to have therefore used that power to make Disneyland the happiest place on Earth during his lifetime. =Ai is a robot.= * Her name is spelled the same as "AI". Coincidence? I THINK NOT! Also, she looks 14-ish despite being 19; maybe it's because her robotic body doesn't age.